


Kill You, Why Would I Kill You?

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: The won't phase! They can't phase! If they do everyone will know what they did! AUA/N: Mention of rape, physical and mental abuse, as well as suicide. But not specific or detailed.DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Relationships: Bella & Jasper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Kill You, Why Would I Kill You?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I read an incomplete story that went into some detail of what they did and then it stopped at Bella's change by Simon. say. go26, called 'Someone Worth Fighting For'(remove spaces after full stops in penname on FFN). This is my take on her revenge only. My one change was to leave Embry out; I just can't see him in that light. xx I have mentioned no names on purpose, but it's obvious anyway xx You don't have to read the original to understand this story xx There is mention of Rape, physical & mental abuse & attempted suicide, but in no great detail, see the original for that xx Alexis

**Run For Your Life!**

Why? Why had they done this heinous and repulsive thing to her? She was supposed to be a good and close friend and was on their land for a bonfire and some much-needed fun. This was a chance for her to let her hair down so to speak, while safe among friends! Turns out the fun was only for them and definitely not for her.

The drink was flowin' freely that night and for once she thought she'd indulge, after all, she was with her friends and the would look out for her, wouldn't they? She'd just recently broken off her engagement to that ass; I once called my brother, so she had every right to want to have a blowout. But they took it as a sign she was free to play their games without any recriminations from us.

So as everyone left the bonfire that night, they promised to take care of her and unfortunately, they did. But not in any way that would be acceptable to a normal human bein', shifter or vampire. That night and the next two days were a hell for her that no woman should ever have to suffer. She fought them off as best she could, she begged them repeatedly to stop and pleaded with them to let her go, but nothin' stopped them.

It might even have egged them on more, but the one thing she never did, no matter what was done to her, was scream because of the pain they were causin' her. Not willin' to give them that pleasure, that satisfaction and that might have made it worse if anythin' could. She was bitten several times, beaten unmercifully, clawed and scarred badly.

Their crimes were beyond any normal parameters, when two six foot five men, simultaneously rape a five foot four virgin, serious damage was goin' to be inevitable. Not just to her frail human body, but to her mind as well. She had tried to get passed it after she was found, tried to pretend she was really okay, but they refused to leave her alone, refuse to let her heal.

Thinkin' they got away with it once, why not again & again, because she refused to speak about it. So started their campaign of fear against her. But when she eventually broke; nobody was there to catch her as she fell into the abyss of her own mind. After takin' every pill in her father's home she had felt a misplaced blessed relief from the torture of her own mind.

What made her call me as she waited to die is still a mystery to me, but I sense it was the matin' pull. It turned out that we were always meant to be together and they, my so-called family conspired to keep us apart. But I got to her before she succumbed to the overdose she given herself and did the only thing I could, I saved her, the only way I knew how!

**KYWWIKY**

They were runnin' now, runnin' scared! I have no intention of helpin' them in any way; she deserves to get her revenge on them for the things they'd done to her. They had a vengeful female vampire behind them, who was closin' in fast once again. She would strike out at them suddenly, always without warnin'. Breakin' their bones, slashin' their skin with a knife, never with her nails or teeth.

Why? Because she didn't want them to die quickly, no she just wanted them to suffer long and hard. I'm just along for the ride, keepin' her safe, always watchin' her back. This had been goin' on for several long months now, they had tried to separate, each goin' in the opposite direction multiple times. That tactic failed abysmally, she would catch one, knock them out with a dart gun, one designed to take down an elephant and find the other before puttin' them side by side once more.

I might have supplied the gun for her, I'm not impartial in all this, if she hadn't gone after them, I would have! Then again, I would have killed them outright, this was much more fittin' for vermin like them. Her first objective was to rob them of their families, their homes, their heritage and birthrights, their very supernatural existence.

They couldn't phase and run as the wolves they were, this was their own mistake, not thinkin' ahead of their own lusts and perverted gratification. If they did that then everyone would know what they'd done and to whom. Then no one would help them, the pack and the Elders would shun them, most likely disown them, hell they'd probably join in the hunt alongside her.

In the beginnin', the pack leader had prayed them to just phase so he could find and help them with this rogue vampire chasin' them. But she wasn't a rogue, they knew exactly who she was and she was out for revenge, slow painful revenge. They had meant for her to die after their little get-together but didn't count on her strength of will, her tenacity to cling to this life and her thoughts of me which kept her alive!

The never factored in a vampire saving her from death by her own hand either. Now they could see it in her, too late for them, unfortunately. She kept them away from any and all humans now, away from cooked food or new clothin', they'd been runnin' naked for the last two weeks. The cut off's they had worn became torn and tattered by the rough terrain, this was her second objective, to target their dignity.

They had cared nothin' for her dignity, they tortured and abused her in every degradin' way they could, keepin' her naked and terrified all the while. It was a sick twisted game to them, she was nothin' to them but a pawn and now they were beginnin' to see just what that had felt like. But so far she had not done anythin' to them that was sexual in nature; she was slowly destroyin' them without it.

They couldn't shake her, they needed to sleep and heal, and she did not. What little food they caught had to be eaten raw or she would take it away from them, no creature comforts for them. They didn't deserve any; after all, they'd starved her for two days solid. She had been a human girl then, an innocent human girl.

When they started to beg her for some relief, a little respite, even for death; that would be the first and last time she spoke to them.

"Kill you, why would I kill you? Death is too good for the likes of you! I begged too, did you grant me my wish? No! What was it you said to me about my pleas for freedom? You said I'm just not feeling it!"

**KYWWIKY**

The tribe's elders and the pack were beginnin' to wonder just what they'd done to cause this vendetta. If they had nothin' to hide then why wouldn't they phase? It had started just one week after the daughter of the Chief's friend had died by suicide and they all wondered if there was a connection. She had managed they all thought on her second attempt to kill herself and the townspeople were all in shock.

I rigged to look like she drove her truck off the cliffs at speed. They knew she'd been attacked and sadistically raped repeatedly. She was missin' for two long days before her battered, naked and scarred body was found by a couple of her school friends. They hadn't even recognised her at first, her condition was that bad!

No one knew that I had stepped in at the eleventh hour and changed her, unable to save her any other way. The pack and tribal elders were beginnin' to ask was this what they were hidin'. Many were beginnin' to think so and were findin' it hard to understand. One had been a long-time family friend of the girl, one who had professed to love her, that was not love! The other a frenemy, he never liked her granted, but enough to do that to her?

Were they really capable of this and the emotional torment that had led to her two attempts at death? Sendin' flowers and notes which I made sure her father found, he didn't recognise the writin', but the pack alpha did. They were tellin' her to hurry up and get better for them and ready for round two. Many wanted to know was this actually her, now chasin' them as a vampire and exactin' her revenge upon them?

If so was it right that they should try to stop her, no they thought not. I received a call from my one-time coven leader; he had been visited by a delegation from the reservation, demandin' answers from him.

"Tell them then, tell them I saved her! Tell them I didn't care about their treaty, those two sure as hell hadn't! Tell them she deserves her revenge and I will make sure she gets it" I said before hangin' up.

We will never return there to live again, I can barely stomach the sight of them. He, who professed to love her ran away like a spoilt brat because his toy was broken and damaged beyond repair. As if it was her fault! Her so-called best friend did nothin' to save her, she knew, she had a vision before the bonfire and did nothin'!

The pseudo parents, takin' no sides they said, and yet bein' angry with me for savin' her, god damned cowards. Only two were beyond disgusted like me and they are now no longer part of that coven, but part of mine. They left in disgust at how the others had behaved, tellin' them they were selfish, inhumane and unfeelin'. This brought the coven leaders mate to her knees, knowin' it to be true.

**KYWWIKY**

Every night as she lets them sleep for between two and three hours, I have sat by her side. At first, it was just holdin' hands, she couldn't cope with any more than that. Then we would sit shoulder to shoulder just lightly touchin'. Now several months on and she will allow me to hold her as she sobs, their actions have hurt not just her.

She lost everythin' because of them, her home, her friends, her father. But especially her rights to her own body, her ability to love me the way she wants. She is my mate, my love and my future, no matter how long it takes for her to trust me. I will never leave, never turn my back on her, bein' together is enough and I will not push for more.

Nine months have passed and I sense her plans are about to escalate. She has caught up with them yet again and this time darts them both. I have a feelin' this is to do with her phone call to my brother a few days ago. Yes, I was correct as he suddenly arrives and we each grab up one of their bodies. Oh, very clever, a vampire tattooist willin' to help us out. Such aptness, to mark their skin with their vile deeds for all to see.

**WARNING SEXUAL**

**SADIST & RAPIST!**

But it's the placement of the tattoo, across their faces, no way to hide it without coverin' the whole thing. No beard would be capable of maskin' it as it is across the bridge of their noses and upper cheeks. Like a grotesque tribal markin'. Nor was it just a couple of layers deep but as deep as it could go without causin' damage to the skin and white standin' out brightly against their tanned appearance.

Depression has now set in with them; soon they will have to be separated before they kill each other. The blame game started after the tattoos appeared they can barely look at each other. The tattoos tell the other what they really are. We are now headin' for a year since they pushed her to take her life. I sense the end is near, she has been readin' up on somethin' called orchiectomy or surgical castration.

There will be no future pups for these two, who would want to have them anyway. They are disfigured now, showin' their crimes clearly for all to see and the final insult. Not allowin' them to procreate if they met their imprints. I would feel sorry for any woman who had the misfortune of bein' tied to them. But her last action is the most devastatin' and long lastin' for them, even more than losin' their balls.

"Hello. Yes, it's me! I'm sendin' them home. I want one thing from you, please. Alpha order them never to kill themselves or each other. I want them to live for a long time, I want them to suffer. I have to carry this burden for eternity; surely they should for just one lifetime?" she asked with pride in her voice, they may have bent her, but she's not broken,

It was done; I admit I took over the castrations for her. Hell, I've done it before, granted it was horses, but they're animals too. She couldn't bring herself to touch them there and I understood completely. Her talk with the Alpha was illuminatin', they are bein' shunned, but not allowed to leave. They will be housed on the edges of the reservation, away from decent people and made to work for everythin' they receive.

They will not be allowed to hide their faces or phase anymore. But first, they will show the pack exactly what they did! They will not be allowed to hide or pretend nothin' happened. Their names will be removed from the tribal histories and their families are disowning them. They will be nobodies, the Alpha will lay down the law and then forbid any to call them brother, friend, son ever again.

**KYWWIKY**

At last, we're headin' home, a new start for us both. There is nothin' here to remind her of them; the two who left from the old coven will be there to help her. He loves her unconditionally, no matter what she's still his little sister and she had suffered the same fate, so knows the pain and anguish she's sufferin'. They will give her the much needed emotional support I cannot.

I will be there as her rock, her safe harbour and her punchin' bag if needs be. I think it would be best to train her to fight and fight well. I want her to feel she is in control and in charge of her own life. This will be a long road, but we'll travel it together, we might hit a few bumps along the way, but I know we'll make it out the other side.

I know my real family and friends will help us and come hell or high water we will persevere. As long as she understands I will love her no matter what, I will never leave her, then we'll get there. Yesterday was a bad day; all men were pigs and bastards! Today was a good day; she kissed my cheek and told me she loved me.

It's been goin' back and forward like this for days now and I know why she's frustrated and angry because of it. She can't or won't climb that last hurdle, she won't let me in and I can do nothin' but wait. I do understand, but until she lets me prove not all men are like them, they have won. Her revenge is worthless if she lets them win!

Today is the second anniversary of her change; things have gotten better slowly over the months. She'll lie beside me and let me hold her when she's having a bad day. Funnily it was my purrin' that led to it, she feels calm and loved when I do that and I feel needed and glad to be able to help her. My brother sees us gettin' a call from the old coven soon; I'm not lookin' forward to that.

"Hello, Why now? Are they still with you? Then no, they will never be welcome here! My mate and I don't like him and if she comes here she dies, that's why! My attitude is fine thanks; yours it appears could do with a little adjustin'! But that's not a new development. Goodbye" That was the sum of my conversation with my former coven leader and I hope it's never repeated,

That seemed to be a turnin' point for us, she now thinks that I gave up everythin' to do with them, for her. I did but it was willingly and because of how badly they have treated her. Hell so did the other two, we three would rather be here with her, than there with them. I refuse to allow her to shoulder any blame and tell her I will never push her for any form of intimacy, it's down to her alone.

I see little changes, she snuggles in when we watch a film and often grabs my hand to show me things. But today she came to the shower when I was in there and stood behind me. She was just holdin' me, skin to skin and it was beyond wonderful. As far as I'm concerned the future is bright and one day we will be able to express ourselves physically.

So it's not today, but it will be one day and that's enough for me. I know she loves me, as she knows I love her. I know she desires me, as I too desire her and I can wait. It's not as if we're short on time, we have eternity to be together. But for now we are enjoyin' bein' a coven of misfits, but misfits who fit perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Orchiectomy - Surgical castration, also called orchiectomy, involves the physical removal of the testicles, which produce 95 percent of a man's testosterone. ... Based on the small amount of data that exist on this subject, it appears between zero and 10 percent of sexual offenders who are surgically castrated repeat their crime.


End file.
